


Greased Lightning

by Canon_Is_Relative



Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode: s02e05 Unfinished Business, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/pseuds/Canon_Is_Relative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter comes to Neal's apartment after the events of 2.5 "Unfinished Business," and finds Neal still dressed as Mr. Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greased Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stardust_made](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_made/gifts).



The door swung open and Neal looked up, grinned at Peter in the mirror.

 

“Please tell me you’re planning on taking a shower sometime this week,” Peter said as he shrugged out of his coat and dropped it onto a chair. "You look like you went five rounds with a bucket of Crisco."

 

Neal slicked his palms over his hair, suppressing a grimace — pomade and sweat, always a winning combination. “Tell me you don’t dig the look, I dare you.” He swung around, maybe sauntered a little, coming to rest with his hip braced against the table. “What do you say, Peter? Because I say I make this look good.”

 

Peter rolled his eyes, the corners of his mouth tucking down as his crowsfeet popped, that look that was as good as a million watt smile in Neal’s books. “Okay, _Danny_ , you look good. But I didn’t think sloppy seconds were your style. You wanna tell me why you’re still dressed like a hit man?”

 

“Wow. Peter.” Neal stood up straight, tucking his chin and all but batting his eyelashes. “You know, you really sell yourself short. But quoting the classics like that?” He blew out a breath and shook his head. “Next time Elizabeth calls you uncultured, I’m coming to your rescue, man. You dropped that line like it was  _greased lightn_ \--”

 

Peter got his hands in Neal’s leather lapels, and Neal decided the rest could wait for later.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Apology ficlet for stardust_made because I still haven't finished her original prompt. ♥
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> What do you say? Cuz I say he makes it look damn good :D


End file.
